Si Kelabu Senja
by Hepta Py
Summary: Aku mencintaimu, Nii-sama. Namun sejak aku bertemu dengannya, Ichigo, perasaan ini terbelah menjadi ambivalensi yang menggundah, mengiris hatiku menjadi dua bagian yang sama. Tuhan, antara Kelabu dan Senja, manakah yang lebih indah? ICHIxRUKIxBYA. Roman/Hurt/Family.
1. Chapter 1

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Ini adalah fic collab saya bersama **Maicon Gay**

* * *

Disclaimer : **Taito Kubo**

Warning : **OOC, AU, Typo(s), Lemon, PWP**

Pairing : **IchiRukiBya**

Rate :** M**

* * *

Punggung pria itu rela terekspos demi merengkuh pasangan seranjangnya. Punggung yang terlalu jelita dimiliki oleh pria angkuh nan kuat sepertinya. Tembok bidang itu tengah menutupi seorang dara yang masih terlelap dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Bermimpi indah setelah menuai kenikmatan bercinta.

Pemandangan yang terlalu menyilaukan mata—kedua sejoli yang amat mesra. Seakan tak ada seekor nyamuk pun yang berani mengusik ketentraman mereka.

Sayang, si dara yang sedari tadi meringkuk di balik bahu kokok si pria, kini mulai bergerak gelisah dengan mata terpejam sempurna. Ia merasa tergelitik oleh iringan napas hangat yang membentur langsung hidungnya—menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang kini berkedudukan tepat di depan wajahnya.

Kelopak dari _indigo_ itu membuka perlahan seakan silau akan kegelapan ruangan yang kini dihuninya. Pandangan si wanita itu samar-samar menampakkan secercah citra seorang pria yang amat dikenalnya.

Hanya menggerakkan kedua lensa, wanita itu menyusuri objek didepannya dengan seksama—dagu yang tirus, bibir yang elok, rahang yang tegas dan mata—kelopak itu menyembunyikan si kelabu yang mampu meluluhkannya.

Tiba-tiba saja jelita bernama Kuchiki Rukia itu menampakkan wajah layu. Kedua sklera matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia raih wajah dihadapannya dengan sebelah tangan yang beringsut menyela di balik kurungan si pria—menautkan sela-sela jemari dengan surai panjang pemilik singgasana hatinya—Kuchiki Byakuya.

Ia mengelus untaian rambut panjang yang membingkai wajah setengh ayu kekasihnya. Membelainya mesra. Berharap si kelabu akan menampakkan pesonanya.

Dalam hati ia berbisik, "Byakuya-sama... Byakuya-sama...,"

Mantra yang terucap dari lubuk hati itu seakan benar-benar mujarap memanggil jiwa si pria yang sempat berkelana. Saat sepasang pupil kelabu tajam kini membuka secara perlahan. Mencoba menelisik—siapa gerangan yang kini menyentuh dirinya dengan penuh sayang.

"Ru... kia," ucapnya lemah dengan pandangan sama—layu.

Rukia meneteskan air mata. Saat didengar namanya benar-benar berkumandang di balik bibir pasangan yang sebelumnya ia anggap si maya lah yang bersarang diotaknya— dia nyata—kebenaran bahwa aktivitas menggairahkan semalam benar-benar ia lakukan dengan seseorang yang tepat—yang diharapkannya.

Byakuya meraih tangan Rukia yang sedari tadi bertengger di pipinya. Menggenggam tangan itu untuk menguatkan kekasihnya. Pria itu kembali memejamkan mata, mengingat-ingat kehangatan yang sempat diberikan Rukia kepadanya.

"Terima kasih, Rukia...," pangeran yang telah luluh itu berkata dengan intonasi berbisik.

Rukia terhanyut dalam buaian konsonan yang dilantunkan Byakuya untuknya. Pria yang angkuh, dingin, dan tampan itu kini turut memujanya.

Byakuya membuka kembali matanya. Menatap kedua ametrin yang kini bersinar hanya untuknya. Gadis itu telah resmi menjadi miliknya.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," lanjut Byakuya meyakinkan.

Kalimat itu bagai heroin yang dengan seketika mampu membuat angan Rukia melayang. Byakuya yang mungkin terlalu lelah menunggu si wanita yang tak jua merespon dirinya kini mengambil inisiatif untuk memeluk erat kekasih terlarangnya. Sengaja menempelkan polos dengan polos hingga menciptakan gesekan gairah yang menghangatkan seluruh asa dalam tubuh mereka.

"Katakan sesuatu, Rukia," ujar Byakuya mulai khawatir.

Belia itu merayapkan telapak tangannya untuk meraih punggung tegap kekasihnya. Menginginkan kehangatan lebih untuk debaran di seluruh tubuhnya. Wanita kecil itu ingin tenggelam dalam tubuh besar kakaknya.

"Tetaplah memelukku... seperti ini," katanya seraya mengecup dada si pria.

"Bukankah sebaiknya aku per...," Byakuya meragu, ia takut gairah kelelakiannya turut bangun jika ia mempertahankan posisi seperti ini.

Rukia yang mungkin terlalu awam menangkap maksud Byakuya malah semakin kukuh akan permintaannya. "Kumohon... Byakuya-sama."

Antara yakin dan tak yakin. Byakuya membiarkan saja bagian yang kini mulai hangat di antara pahanya. Ini adalah hal wajar, berpelukan dengan tubuh telanjang—dengan sesuatu yang diminatinya—tentu akan menggugah gairah yang mungkin masih mampu ia kendalikan.

Rukia merona merasakan bagian panas itu kini menggelitiki paha miliknya. Membuat perut Rukia geli merasakan sesuatu yang berlendir kini menanggapi rangsangan di bagian itu. Ia mulai menginginkan hal semalam terjadi kembali.

Byakuya masih terdiam, berusaha mengabaikan hasrat bercintanya yang mulai bangun kembali. Lain halnya dengan si jelita kecilnya—wanita itu resah.

"Bya-kuya-sa... sama... Aku... kurasa aku...,"

Belum sempat Rukia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pria dengan perbedaan tinggi yang fantastis dengan pasanganya itu kini mengambil posisi berbahaya—tiba-tiba saja ia berada di atas kekasihnya.

Tentu Rukia amat terkejut.

"Jangan salahkan aku, Rukia. Kau yang memulainya."

Pria itu langsung menggunakan bibirnya untuk membungkam si wanita. Melakukan ciuman dalam menggunakan lidahnya. Sebelah tangan besarnya kini meraba bagian terintim Rukia—mengecek sesuatu di sana.

Basah.

"Rupanya kau lebih siap dariku."

Rukia merona menanggapi celaan itu. Jangan salahkan Rukia jika perbuatan Byakuya semalam telah membuatnya kecanduan. Ini adalah keadaan yang membuat Rukia tak bisa menolaknya. Kebutuhan biologis yang diperkenalkan duda itu sudah tertanam kuat diotaknya.

Ia menginginkan rasa bercinta.

Byakuya menajamkan matanya. Seolah meyakinkan Rukia bahwa ia pasti mampu membawa si wanita menuju kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Mantan gadis itu hanya meneguk ludah.

Mungkin untuk mempercepat benda itu mengeras. Byakuya berinisiatif menggesek-gesekkan miliknya pada sesuatu yang berlendir milik kekasihnya. Bermain di sana. Dengan nakalnya.

"Bya... kuya... samaaah...," Rukia memejamkan mata, kegelian itu amatlah sangat menyenangkan.

Byakuya mengecup kelopak mata Rukia yang terpejam. Menginginkan wanita itu tidak meninggalkannya.

"Jangan mengacuhkanku, Rukia."

Pria itu merasa teracuh jikalau pasangan bercintanya meraup kenikamtan sendiri dalam kegelapan. Ia ingin Rukia terus menatapnya, melihatnya yang kini berusaha memberikan kenikmatan birahi padanya.

Rukia menahan sensasi itu dengan terus memandang Byakuya. Ia benar-benar malu menunjukkan _wajah-ingin-nya. _Ia malu bahwa apa yang dilakukan Byakuya sekarang sungguh jauh di dalam ruang imajinya.

"Sepertinya aku sudah siap," ucap Byakuya yang merasa kejantanannya sudah mampu melakukan penetrasi dalam lubang kewanitaan kekasihnya.

Rukia mencari bahu Byakuya. Menjadikan bahu itu sebagai penangguh rasa yang mungkin akan mengaliri seluruh tubuhnya.

Byakuya mulai membungkam bibir ranum Rukia sembari memasukkan perlahan kunci kenikmatan mereka. Masih tak lancar dan kaku. Mungkin pengalaman sekali masih belum mampu membuat Rukia mahir dalam bercinta.

Byakuya mengelus rambut kekasihnya. Kemudian memindahkan area kecupan pada leher mitra seranjangnya. Memberi tanda kemerahan di sana.

"Rileks... Rukia," ujarnya berbisik.

Rukia masih diam seribu bahasa. Hanya cengkraman kuat yang dirasa Byakuya cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa miliknya terlalu menyakiti pasanganya.

"Apakah masih terasa sakit?"

Rukia menganguk.

Byakuya kini beralih untuk bersitatap dengan Rukia. Memanjakan wanita itu dengan tatapan si kelabu miliknya yang amat mematikan bagi kaum hawa—mampu membuat wanita mana pun luluh dan berteguk lutut sekali pun.

"Aku bisa menghentikannya jika kau yang meminta, Rukia," tawarnya mencoba untuk mengerti.

Mungkin perbedaan usia mereka lah yang membuat kedua sejoli ini merasa saling mengisi satu sama lain. Rukia yang tersentuh oleh pengertian Byakuya kini dengan cepat meraih punggung pasangannya. Membelenggunya agar tak kabur meninggalkannya.

"Jangan meninggalkanku."

Mungkin kata itu cukup ambigu untuk pertanyaan yang telah dilontarkan Byakuya. Namun pria dewasa itu mengerti, bahwa sederet kalimat itu cukup mewakili bahwa Rukia ingin melanjutkan kegiatan erotis ini.

"Aku tak pernah berkata akan meninggalkanmu, Rukia...,"

Setelah yakin mendapat persetujuaan wanita di bawahnya. Dengan tanpa ragu lagi, pemilik tahta kebangsawanan Kuchiki itu kembali melanjutkan penetrasinya hingga tertanam sempurna dalam diri Rukia.

Wanita itu sampai mengangkat dagu maksimal saat titik dalam dirinya tertusuk oleh kenikmatan. Menghantarkannya pada klimaks pertama yang sama sekali tidak diduganya. Ternyata pengalaman kedua begitu menggairahkan sehingga membuatnya takhluk hanya dengan satu gerakan.

Byakuya tersenyum datar seraya mengamati wajah khas Rukia saat mengalami kenikmatan puncak itu. Ia juga cukup tak menduganya.

"Jangan terburu-buru, Rukia," katanya sembari merasakan begitu nikmatnya jepitan milik Rukia saat mengalami klimaks—tidak ada duanya.

Rukia menggeliat resah. Ia ingin benda membengkak dalam dirinya untuk segera bergerak. Ia gatal menunggu batang itu terayun memasukinya. Namun Byakuya tak juga menggerakkannya.

"Bya-kuya... sa-ma...,"

Byakuya masih tetap memandangi wajah Rukia yang menurutnya sangat cantik. Wajah wanita itu benar-benar membuat gairahnya membuncah.

"Kau menikmatinya? Aku senang," ujar Byakuya tenang seraya menikmati benar pijatan Rukia pada miliknya.

Rukia yang mungkin sudah tak sabar lagi kini meraih wajah Byakuya. Menginisiatif pasangannya untuk segera bertindak dengan semacam isyarat.

Byakuya sebenarnya tahu apa yang sedang diinginkan adiknya. Hanya saja ia ingin wanita itu bersuara.

"Byaku... ya,"

"Ya?"

"A-aku..."

"Katakanlah, Rukia. Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?"

Rukia menatap dalam wajah kakaknya. Ia malu, malu besar. Rukia pun mengurungkan diri. Melihat pria tampan kini tengah menaikinya bukanlah hal mudah untuk diterima otak warasnya. Wanita itu memilih untuk membuang wajah dan pasrah.

Byakuya mengejar wajah itu. Mengecup pipi Rukia seraya membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu. Aku akan memulainya sekarang."

Mungkin sejak saat itu bibir milik Rukia tak pernah tidak untuk terus mengikrarkan simfoni kenikmatan yang menggelora, memacu derasnya keringat, memicu gairah dan menyulut laju gerakan.

Biduk persaudaraan penuh dosa itu mengais kenikmatan terlarang atas nama cinta yang telah mereka panjatkan bersama. Karena mereka yakin, persaudaraan di atas hitam dan putih bukanlah salah satu alasan untuk menolak rasa kasih dan sayang... terlebih cinta.

Gelora asmara Rukia terhadap kakak angkatnya bukanlah suatu kesalahan.

* * *

**SI KELABU SENJA**

**Hepta Py **

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Sang fajar sudah sejak dini menempati singgasananya sebelum Rukia mampu membuka kedua mata. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa amat penuh dan hangat—mungkin karena aktivitas asing yang ia lakukan dua kali sekaligus dalam semalam—membuat ia enggan untuk terjaga.

Belia itu mengambil posisi duduk dan kini menguap kecil. Ia tolehkan kepala pada sisi ranjangnya—kosong. Namun ia tahu, sprei ranjang yang tak beraturan ini sudah menjadi saksi bisu, bagaimana hebatnya aktivitas mereka semalam.

Tangan wanita itu menghinggapi dadanya yang tiba-tiba bergemuruh.

"Tu-tunggu!" ucapnya penuh kejut.

Dengan cepat Rukia menyoroti penampang tubuhnya yang kini sudah terlapisi apik oleh sepasang piama tidur.

Sejurus kemudian pipinya merona dalam.

"_Nii... Nii-sama _memakaikan baju pada... padaku?"

Mungkin itulah tindakan _gentle _yang dilakukan sang kakak padanya. Byakuya takut jikalau Rukia-nya syok saat mendapati seluruh tubuhnya polos. Pemikiran yang bijak dan dewasa. Membuat dada Rukia menghangat.

Ia tersenyum seraya bersenandung.

Baru saja Rukia ingin beranjak dari kasur, hidungnya mencium aroma susu coklat yang amat ia sukai. Dan beruntungnya Rukia, benda itu sudah berdiri tegak menghiasi meja. Rukia semakin yakin, kakaknya lah yang melakukan semua ini.

"Dia pengertian sekali. Aku memang benar-benar sangat lapar."

Baru saja Rukia akan meraih secangkir susu coklat hangat itu, ia teringat satu hal yang penting. Bukankah setiap pagi pelayannya selalu masuk untuk membangunkan Rukia dan membersihkan kamar?

"Tidak mungkin!"

Dengan cepat wanita itu mencari letak dimana jam dindingnya terpajang. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi, membuat keringat dingin meluncur dari dahi Rukia. Ia takut jikalau si pelayan sudah mendapati dirinya yang tengah tak berbusana dan...

**Ting... Ting...**

Rukia tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh deringan _handphone _miliknya. Dengan cepat wanita itu menyusuri ranjang—mencari asal muasal bunyi itu terdengar.

Begitu didapatinya dan tahu nama siapakah yang tertera, dengan semangat empat lima ia menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"_Nii-sama!_" pekiknya tak tanggung-tanggung.

"Rukia," sepertinya si kakak tetap datar seperti biasa.

"_Nii-sama, _sepertinya hal itu... Ah! Tidak, maksudku... itu... kurasa... begini... ada...,"

Byakuya tersenyum di balik _handphone _miliknya dan memutuskan untuk memotong kalimat Rukia yang terkesan sangat tak beraturan dan tak jelas.

"Tenanglah, Rukia. Akulah yang memakaikan baju itu untukmu," ujarnya seraya menahan tawa, "dan apakah susu hangatmu sudah kau minum? Itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Rukia masih tak mampu mencerna benar perkataan kakaknya. Ia terlalu kacau untuk saat ini.

"Ta-tapi _Nii-sama, _tidakkan pelayan yang melaku...,"

Byakuya dengan cepat memotong kembali. "Tenanglah, Rukia. Perlahan saja."

Rukia mencoba mengambil napas pendek-pendek. Didamparkannya si punggung pada sandaran ranjang. Mencoba untuk sedikit rileks lagi dari sebelumnya.

"Jangan cemas, Rukia. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Apa yang kita lakukan semalam bukanlah suatu kesalahan, kau mengerti?"

Rukia baru menyadarinya. Memang benar semua ini mereka lakukan secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Namun pada dasarnya Byakuya tak ingin membuat semuanya menyulitkan.

Entah ada orang yang tahu atau pun tidak, bernilai sama bagi Byakuya. Pria itu pastilah bertanggung jawab.

Rukia mengangguk. "Aku mengerti, _Nii-sama,_" ujarnya masih meragu.

"Rukia," panggil Byakuya kalem.

"Y-y-ya?" sekali lagi tanggapan Rukia membata, membuat Byakuya sedikit khawatir pada adiknya.

"Apakah tubuhmu baik-baik saja?"

Rukia terjingkat, diberi pertanyaan seperti itu membuatnya gelagapan kembali. "A-aku baik-baik saja! Sangat baik!"

Byakuya merasa kurang yakin. "Benarkah?"

Rukia menanggapinya dengan berlebihan. Wanita itu hampir berteriak untuk menjawab pertanyaan normal si kakak.

Rukia menggenggam erat _handphone-nya _seraya mulai beringsut menuju ke sisi ranjang. Berencana untuk bangun dari aktivitas _hibernasinya._

"Te-tentu saja, _Nii-sama. _Aku sangat tidak apa-a...,"

**Bruk!**

Baru saja jelita Kuchiki itu menegakkan tubuh di atas lantai, rasa nyeri yang amat sangat membuat tubuhnya oleng dan kakinya melemas. Rukia limruk di atas lantai dengan seketika hingga _handphone _miliknya turut membentur lantai sampai terlempar cukup jauh darinya.

Byakuya mendengar jelas bunyi benturan itu. Membuat dirinya bangun dari sandaran empuk kursi panasnya.

"Rukia? Rukia!"

Tubuh kecil mantan gadis itu kini meringkuk. Menahan sakit atas hilangnya keperawanan dalam dirinya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa apa yang disebut manis pastilah berbuah pahit sebagai penyerta. Ia menahan nyeri di bagian intimnya untuk beberapa saat.

"I-ini sakit sekali," gumamnya.

Rukia mengulurkan sebelah tangan untuk meraih _handphone _miliknya yang terpental. Menggapainya dengan susah payah dengan cara merayap-rayap.

Begitu _handphone _itu tertempel kembali pada telinganya. "Ya? Ha-halo?"

"Rukia!" Byakuya hampir menjerit untuk memastikan keadaan wanitanya.

Teriakan Byakuya mengejutkan Rukia yang masih sempoyongan untuk bangun dari lantai. Ia sedikit menjauhkan interval antara telinga dengan _loudspeaker hanphone-_nya.

"Ah, ya, _Nii-sama. _Maaf, tadi _handphone _milikku terjatuh."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" nada cemas itu terdengar sangat jelas.

Rukia menghela napas. "Aku baik-baik saja, _Nii-sama. _Tadi hanya... itu... tergelincir! Ya! _Handphone-ku _tergelincir!"

"Tergelincir?"

"Ma-maksudnya tanganku sangat berkeringat jadi _handphone _itu terlepas dari tanganku."

Jeda sejenak mengisi percakapan mereka yang tertunda. Rukia memilih untuk bungkam dan menahan benar rasa sakit pada organ tubuhnya.

"Apakah masih terasa sakit?" Byakuya mengucapkannya dengan hati-hati, pria itu tidak ingin membiarkan adik semata wayangnya merasakan sakit seorang diri.

Bagaimana pun juga rasa itu adalah hasil dari perbuatannya.

Wajah Rukia nampak merona. Ia memang tak pernah berkata bohong pada kakak prefeksionisnya. Ia tahu, jikalau dirinya berbohong sang kakak pasti tak akan berbicara padanya tiga hari berturut-turut.

Ia sudah terlalu jera untuk melakukan dosa kecil itu.

"Se-sedikit, _Nii-sama,_" jujur Rukia akhirnya.

Byakuya benar-benar mulai beranjak dari meja kerjanya. Ia tahu bahwa ia tak seharusnya meninggalkan Rukia. Wanita itu masih terlalu gadis untuk bisa menghadapi hal sedewasa itu seorang diri. Sang Kuchiki itu cemas berat.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana. Aku akan menemanimu."

Rukia membulatkan mata. "A-apa? Tidak perlu _Nii-sama! _Aku akan baik-baik saja. Sungguh!"

Rukia mencengkram kuat dadanya. Keinginan untuk disambangi pria pujaannya benar-benar menggiurkan. Sejujurnya ia senang jikalau pria itu singgah di sampingnya saat ini, memeluknya dan memberi kecupan manis di dahinya.

Tapi entah kenapa, rasa malu menghinggapi hati Rukia. Ia benar-benar tidak memiliki muka untuk bertemu dengan kakak semata wayangnya itu.

Setelah apa yang mereka lakukan semalam, Rukia rasa ia harus menutup rapat kamarnya agar tak ada seorang pun yang bisa masuk untuk melihat keadaannya.

Byakuya menghentikan langkah di depan pintu super besar—akses keluar dari gedung pencakar langit yang amat megah. Pria tampan itu menjabat sebagai duta dalam negeri di Jepang.

Kedudukannya amat penting dan tajuk dirinya sebagai bangsawan menguatkan posisi Byakuya pada jajaran teratas para duda ter-idola yang selalu mendapat sorotan media sebagai pria karir terpopuler yang banyak menyedot perhatian publik.

"Ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan? Kau... tidak ingin aku menemanimu?"

Rukia menggingit bibirnya. Ucapan manis itu seolah merajuk Rukia untuk segera menjerit—memohon si kakak untuk secepatnya berdiri di depannya—kemudian ia akan berhambur mesra menyambut dada kokoh si kakak yang amat hangat. Menyembunyikan pria itu di balik selimutnya.

"Bukan seperti itu, _Nii-sama,_" ucap Rukia ragu seraya memainkan kain spreinya yang awut-awutan. "Aku tidak tahu harus berwajah seperti apa saat kau benar-benar berada di sini."

Byakuya mendesah maklum. "Kau menyesal telah melakukannya denganku?"

"Ti-tidak!" tanggapnya cepat. "Aku hanya... hanya... malu."

Byakuya tersenyum. Mencoba mengerti perasaan adik angkat tercintanya.

"Aku mengerti jika kau tak ingin bertemu denganku sekarang. Tapi aku hanya akan mengatakan ini, sebenarnya aku lah yang ingin segera melihatmu. Aku ingin melihatmu."

Oh tidak, hati Rukia kembali tersentuh. Kakak angkatnya ini benar-benar pandai mempermainkan perasaannya.

"Datanglah...," kata Rukia lirih.

Byakuya mengerutkan alis. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Rukia?"

"Datanglah kemari. Aku... aku juga ingin melihatmu."

Byakuya meraih gagang pintu di depan tangannya. Meloloskan tubuh melewati pintu kaca dan dengan segera menuju tempat parkir mobilnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau butuhkan. Aku akan segera sampai."

**xXx**

Pemuda liar berpawakan sangar itu kini memandangi bosan pintu kediaman Kuchiki yang teramat megah. Jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk kap mobil merah mentereng yang saat ini ia duduki.

Sepertinya lelaki itu tetap tak ingin beranjak meskipun sepasang penjaga sudah terlalu jengah untuk mengusirnya.

"Kalian berisik! Aku hanya ingin menemui Ginrei. Dia yang mengundangku untuk datang ke tempat membosankan ini, Brengsek."

Kedua penjaga itu masih jua tak mempercayai perkataan bocah badung berambut oranye terang tersebut. Namun sayang, lelaki bernama Kurosaki Ichigo itu tidak akan beranjak sebelum ia bertemu langsung dengan Ginrei—kepala keluarga Kuchiki yang entah karena apa repot-repot mengundang anak tak berguna sepertinya kemari.

"Cih! Bangsawan? Menyusahkan."

Sebuah mobil Mercedes hitam berhenti tepat di belakang mobil Ferrari Ichigo. Mobil hitam mengkilap itu terpaksa memarkirkan diri di belakangnya.

Seorang pria matang berpakaian super rapi keluar dari balik pintu dan dengan cepat mendatangi lelaki yang masih juga tak menggubris kedatangan dirinya.

Benar-benar tak sopan dan mengganggu.

"Siapa kau? Apa keperluanmu berada di sini?" Byakuya berkata amat dingin seraya menilai si remaja dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut.

Dengan jengah, lelaki _non-stoic_ itu beradapan dengan Byakuya—pria tulen _stoic_.

"Ah... kau kah si Ginrei itu? Apa yang kau mau dariku? Pembebasan atas gugatan itu? Ceh! Belum puaskan kalian merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuaku?"

Byakuya tersentak. Kedua matanya melebar karena terkejut. Pria matang itu tahu sekarang, siapa lelaki muda yang kini dihadapinya.

"Kau salah. Ikutlah denganku," ujar Byakuya setengah hati.

Sejujurnya Byakuya sangat enggan menggiring hama seperti Ichigo memasuki kediamannya. Penampilan pria itu sangat mengkhawatirkan terlebih jika seandainya kelak, si jingga itu benar-benar akan tinggal serumah dengan dirinya.

**xXx**

Begitu Byakuya membuka pintu besar di hadapannya, sosok wanita belia menyambut pria tersebut dengan terjangan—memeluk tubuh Byakuya tanpa keraguan.

"Selamat datang, _Nii-sama!_"

Byakuya menepuk kepala adik angkatnya kemudian mengangkat wajah Rukia untuk _face-to-face _dengannya.

"Kau sudah sehat?"

Rukia tersenyum ringan. "Ginrei _Jii-sama_ memaksaku untuk keluar kamar."

Byakuya membelai pipi adiknya. "Seharusnya kau tetap tidur jika memang tubuhmu tidak...,"

"Oh, ayolah! Berhentilah bermanja-manja dengan istrimu itu. Cepat bawa aku ke hadapan Ginrei. Tempat ini membuatku gerah!" ujar Ichigo yang baru saja masuk melewati pintu.

Rukia merasa asing dengan suara berat itu. Ia mengintip dari balik lengan kakaknya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Rukia amat lirih dan masih bersembunyi dibalik rangkulan sang kakak.

Byakuya masih tetap menyembunyikan Rukia-nya dari Ichigo. Ia memilih untuk menjawab kesalahpahaman Ichigo dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"Dia bukan istriku. Dia adalah adikku."

Ichigo berjalan mendahului sepasang kakak beradik itu. Memilih untuk segera duduk di sofa nyaman yang sedari tadi diincarnya—duduk sekian lama di atas kap mobil membuat pantatnya kram.

"Ah... begitu? Kurasa kalian terlalu mesra untuk disebut sebagai kakak beradik."

Byakuya mencoba untuk mengacuhkan perkataan lelaki semena-mena tersebut karena ia tahu kakeknya begitu menghormati pria Kurosaki itu, apa pun keadaannya.

"Ah... kau sudah tiba."

Suara khas pria renta bernama Ginrei memecah keheningan di antara mereka bertiga. Rukia mengambil langkah seribu untuk menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Byakuya.

Kini gadis elok itu berdiri sejajar dengan Byakuya. Kemudian mereka berdua memberi hormat pada Ginrei dengan serentak.

"Selamat pagi, Ginrei _Jii-sama_."

Pria yang sudah termakan oleh usia itu kini mendekati Ichigo—lelaki yang telah diundangnya. Pria tua itu duduk berhadapan dengan si Kurosaki muda. Ingin mengajak pemuda itu untuk bercengkrama dengan dirinya.

"Kau tahu, kenapa aku memanggilmu kemari, Nak Kurosaki Ichigo?" tanya Ginrei seraya menelisik penampilan lawan bicaranya.

"Tidak," jawab Ichigo malas.

Ginrei tertawa masam. Ia memberi isyarat pada Byakuya dan Rukia untuk duduk bersama dengan dirinya—di atas sofa panjang yang berhadapan langsung dengan Kurosaki Ichigo.

Byakuya duduk tepat di samping kakeknya, sedangkan Rukia duduk berjauhan dengan sofa yang sama dengan Ichigo. Wanita itu lumayan heran, karena sungguh tak biasa, kakek Ginrei mengundang makhluk awam seperti Ichigo ke dalam istananya.

"Kau adalah bangsawan sepertiku. Tentu kau sudah mengetahuinya dari ayahmu," mulai Ginrei sebagai permulaan yang sungguh membuat Rukia harus meluruhkan caciannya.

Ichigo mendecih dan memilih untuk merogoh sesuatu di dalam kantung seragamnya. Meraih sepuntung rokok dan menyulut benda itu dengan cepat.

"Aaah, Kuchiki Isshin?" ujar Ichigo seraya tertawa rendah. "Nama itu terdengar menggelikan untukku."

Ginrei menundukkan kepala.

"Aku tahu, kesalahanku di masa lalu tidak akan mengubah segalanya," tukas Ginrei kemudian beralih menatap Byakuya. "Isshin adalah putra pertamaku, Byakuya. Akulah yang mengusir pria itu dan mencoret namanya dari silsilah keluarga Kuchiki."

Byakuya tidak terkejut dengan penjelasan kakeknya. Sedikit banyak ia sudah tahu hari ini akan segera terjadi. Namun lain halnya dengan Rukia, dara belia itu masih jua tak mampu mencerna benar perkataan kakek angkatnya.

Wajar, karena ia hanya anggota pungutan oleh karena saudaranya—Hisana—yang pernah menikah dengan Byakuya.

Kini pandangan Ginrei bersarang pada sosok Rukia yang benar-benar dilanda kebingungan akut. Ginrei mencoba untuk menjelaskan lebih halus pada cucu angkatnya itu.

"Rukia, kuharap kau mau mengerti dan menerimanya," lanjut Ginrei perlahan. "Aku bermaksud baik, ingin menjadikanmu sebagai keluarga sah dari darah kebangsawanan Kuchiki dan mengangkat kembali nama Kurosaki Ichigo sebagai Kuchiki yang terhormat...,"

Jeda dilakukan sejenak oleh Ginrei saat kedua mata tuanya mengamati benar perubahan ekspresi Rukia. Saat dirasa cukup, pria tua itu melanjutkan. "Menikahlah dengan lelaki ini. "

Ketiga manusia di ruangan itu lantas terkejut hebat. Bukan hanya Rukia atau pun Ichigo—duda tampan menjadi salah satunya. Pria _workaholic _itu dengan cepat menatap lekat sang kakek hingga mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana bisa sepeti itu, _Jii-sama_? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja kau menjodohkan Rukia dengan lelaki sepertinya?" sanggah Byakuya tak terima sembari menujuk kepala Ichigo dengan jari telunjuknya.

Pria renta itu tak menggubris perkataan Byakuya yang terlalu ngotot padanya—benar-benar tak seperti Byakuya yang biasanya. Ginrei memandang wajah Ichigo, mengamati benar ekspresi datar pemuda buangannya.

"Nak Ichigo, mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal di sini sampai namamu benar-benar dipulihkan menjadi Kuchiki. Kau akan menjadi cucuku sekaligus calon menantuku."

Karena tidak ada tanggapan, Ginrei memutuskan untuk berdiri. Namun dengan cepat pula disongsong oleh Byakuya—mencegah kepergian kakeknya begitu saja.

Duda gagah yang tengah dilanda kekecewaan berat itu menghadang si Ginrei, meminta penjelasan lebih masuk akal pada keputusan kakeknya.

"_Jii-sama! _Lelucon apa ini? Kenapa kau memutuskan hal itu hanya sepihak? Kau tidak bisa menjodohkan Rukia begitu saja!"

Rukia menundukkan kepala. Ini lah mengapa ia membenci sebuah predikat. Hal itu—Kuchiki—pasti akan menimbulkan masalah untuknya. Bangsawan yang selalu semena-mena.

Namun mereka tidak menyadari satu hal. Sepasang mata elang milik Ichigo secara diam-diam memperhatikan gelagat Rukia dan Byakuya secara bergantian.

Ichigo tahu sesuatu—sesuatu yang menarik. Dan ia ingin menggali hal itu lebih dalam.

Ichigo benar-benar ingin bermain, sekaligus membalaskan dendam keluarganya. Pancaran mata lelaki muda itu berkilat. Ia sudah memutuskan mangsanya.

Menghancurkan Kuchiki, itulah tujuannya.

"Aku terima," ucap Ichigo santai.

Rukia, Byakuya dan Ginrei lantas menoleh serentak.

"Aku akan tinggal di sini. Dan mulai sekarang," kata Ichigo seraya mendekati Rukia. "Kau," ucapnya sembari menarik bahu Rukia. "Akan menjadi milikku."

Ikrar itu terucap dan ditutup oleh sebuah ciuman. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Kurosaki Ichigo mencium bibir Rukia di depan Byakuya dan Ginrei. Dan di balik ciuman dingin itu Ichigo menyeringai tajam.

"_Permainan akan segera dimulai."_

**Bersambung**

* * *

Ini adalah fic collab pertama saya dengan my beloved Bro—Maicon Gay. Fic rate-M, Bo'! Bagaimana menurut kalian? Masih bisa dilanjut?

* * *

**Arigatou An' Mata Ashita**

**R ****P**

**E ****L**

**V ****E**

**I ****A**

**E ****S**

**W ****E**


	2. Chapter 2

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Ini adalah fic collab saya bersama **Gay-sama**

* * *

Disclaimer : **Taito Kubo**

Warning : **OOC, AU, Typo(s)**

Rate :** M**

* * *

Selain Ichigo, seluruh makhluk yang menyaksikan adegan itu hanya bisa tercenung seolah waktu benar-benar berhenti berputar. Ichigo tidak sungkan memainkan bibir lawannya. Ia melakukan aktivitas itu sesuai _insting_.

Bagaimana pun juga, kinerja hormon biologisnya kini merajai. Ia ingin memuaskan dirinya yang egois. Tanpa mempedulikan objek-yang-memuaskannya.

Ichigo membuka sedikit jendela matanya untuk mengintip wajah si korban. Nyatanya pemuda itu tersenyum licik. Ia puas melumpuhkan targetnya.

Di sisi lain, Rukia yang terpaku hanya mampu membelalakkan mata. Ia tak mampu menolak gerakan penuh hasrat itu oleh karena sebelah tangan Ichigo kini beralih pada rahang miliknya. Setengah mencekik Rukia di sana hanya dengan menggunakan satu tangan.

Rukia mencoba mendorong tangan besar itu untuk mengelak, namun sia-sia saja. Belia itu merasa terinjak-injak diperlakukan hina oleh Ichigo seolah dirinya adalah barang-siap-pakai.

"Kumohon... jangan seperti ini... kumohon," air matanya nyaris berlinang.

Rukia memejamkan mata seerat mungkin hingga buku-buku kelopak matanya bertumbukan. Batinnya memanjatkan sebuah permohonan—berharap rasa ciuman kasar yang mulai dinikmatinya itu tidak benar-benar tembus ke dasar hatinya.

Karena percaya atau tidak, bibir Ichigo mulai menghipnotisnya untuk bergerak seirama.

Begitu teringat satu nama—Byakuya—kedua iris indigo itu terbuka lebar dan mulai berkaca-kaca. Bola mata itu menyudut untuk menangkap sosok duda tampan yang kini terlihat geram mengawasi dirinya, merujuk tepat pada pagutan Ichigo pada bibir tipisnya.

Rukia malu. Sangat malu dilihat dalam kondisi seperti ini. Pancaran _indigo_ itu seolah berkata pada Byakuya—_kumohon, jangan melihatku!_

Air.

Ichigo mengecap rasa asin dari pertemuan ujung bibir mereka. Sang pemuda yang sebelumnya menutup kedua mata kini mulai membuka tabir hazelnya.

Ichigo membelalak, _"sial! Dia menangis," _pekiknya dalam hati.

Belum sempat Ichigo melepas ciuman paksa itu, sebuah tangan besar menepuk bahunya kencang sembari mendorong tubuh Ichigo hingga hampir terjengkang.

"Kau lancang!" geram Byakuya ingin mencabik Ichigo hidup-hidup sekarang juga.

Duda Kuchiki itu kini sudah duduk merangkul adiknya—begitu posesif. Sudut mata pria itu menajam untuk menghakimi si tersangka—Ichigo—yang kini begitu santai memperbaiki posisi untuk duduk kembali.

Kurosaki itu—si pencium ulung—tetap tenang. Malah kini merasa perlu memamerkan hasil kerjanya dengan cara, "benar-benar lezat." Ichigo mengelap bibir dengan punggung tangan sembari melirik Byakuya remeh.

Sangat mudah ditebak menurut Ichigo. Orang yang mengaku kakak Rukia itu tengah membendung emosi yang meluap-luap. Salahkan pada gendernya sebagai pria dewasa serta statusnya sebagai _nii-sama—_Byakuya tak mungkin menghajar Ichigo di depan Ginrei.

"Ini menarik," gumam Ichigo sembari menjilat bibir.

Ichigo tertawa samar mengetahui hasil kinerjanya. Setelah itu, Ichigo mengangkat kedua tangan—berdalih untuk menyerah. Namun tetap, rupa wajahnya tak menunjukkan raut penyesalan sedikit pun.

"Baiklah... maaf-maaf." Ichigo menatap Byakuya naif. "Aku hanya ingin memberikan salam perkenalan pada calon istriku. Lagi pula hal semacam ini sudah bukan hal baru lagi di negaraku."

Alasan picik melibatkan kultur negara sebagai dalih untuk mencium kasar adiknya. Byakuya bukanlah seorang pria bodoh yang tidak tahu menahu soal bagaimana seorang Kurosaki Ichigo memiliki rambut jingga di atas kepalanya—tentu lelaki blasteran itu bukanlah murni dari negeri sakura seperti dirinya.

Hanya saja, mungkin bahasa Jepang yang begitu lues dilafalkan Ichigo adalah salah satu buah keuletan Isshin—sang paman—dalam mengajarkan budaya kampung halaman kepada anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Cih," Byakuya mendecih, menahan hasrat untuk mencekik leher pria jingga yang seolah tengah mengibarkan bendera perang padanya.

Ginrei berjalan mendekat setelah mengamati beberapa saat. Rupanya kabar burung yang didengar Ginrei tidaklah salah. Sang Kurosaki Ichigo—kini menjelma sebagai si Kurosaki Ichigo—pembuat onar dan sulit dikendalikan—lelaki itu telah berubah sangat signifikan.

Ginrei menepuk pelan bahu Ichigo. Merasa bahwa anak-terlanjur-bejat itu perlu banyak perombakan.

"Kau harus banyak belajar, Nak Ichigo. Akan kuatur jadwal bimbingan untukmu sebagai bekal menjadi seorang Kuchiki. Budaya yang kau dapatkan dari Swiss tidak cocok kau terapkan di sini."

Byakuya muak saat ia tahu bahwa Ginrei lebih memprioritaskan cucu temuannya itu dari pada Rukia—cucu adopsinya. Kedua tangan duda berusia tiga puluh tahun itu mengepal. Ingin rasanya meninju benda berwarna jingga yang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

Namun ia masih sadar diri. Pria matang itu bukanlah tipe orang yang akan menyelesaikan sebuah masalah dengan jalan kekerasan atau pula beradu fisik.

Byakuya lebih memilih untuk menenangkan Rukia, mengusap-usap kepala—berharap si empunya tabah.

"Aku di sini," tutur Byakuya halus sembari menatap dalam tabir _indigo _adiknya, "kau akan baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir, akulah yang akan menanggung semua ketakutanmu," lanjutnya seraya mengusap lelehan air mata Rukia.

Ichigo mendengus menonton drama kacangan yang sungguh mengiritasi matanya. Pemuda itu lantas berdiri dan bermaksud untuk beranjak pergi.

Ia muak mengawasi boneka-boneka Kuchiki itu. Makhluk arogan yang sepenuhnya ditakdirkan untuk menjadi musuh Ichigo selamanya.

**xXx**

"Baiklah, Tampan! Kau boleh masuk!"

Sebut saja Matsumoto Rangiku—guru _terbohay_ seantero A-LaN, Akademi Las Noches. Jejeran pembimbing bocah-bocah _A-list_ (Aristrokat)—tepatnya keturunan para bangsawan...

Anggota si darah biru Kuchiki.

"Pria itu...," gumam Rukia pelan sembari membuang wajah pasrah. "Kenapa harus sekelas denganku? Kenapa, _Jii-sama_?" lanjutnya seraya menunduk dalam.

Ichigo melenggangkan kakinya jengah, mengangkat dagu dan mengunyah permen karet di dalam mulutnya. Wajah si Kurosaki mencerminkan rasa tak nyaman yang amat sangat pada setelan baju yang dikenannya sekarang. Almamater A-LaN terlalu menggerahkan menurut Ichigo.

Dulu, waktu dirinya menempuh pendidikan di Swiss, ia tak pernah memakai sebuah seragam. Cukup baju _casual-nya. _Namun sekarang, ia harus memakai jubah dan topeng seorang _A-list_. Ia benar-benar merasa terusik.

"Baiklah! Kau boleh memperkenalkan dirimu sekarang, Sayang! Tak usah malu-malu, kau siswa kesebelas yang beruntung bisa memasuki kelasku!" lanjut Rangiku mengetahui Ichigo tetap diam di depan kelas.

Sebenarnya Rangiku masih belum bisa mempercayainya. Kepala sekolah mereka—Shihouin Yoruichi—memperbolehkan alien seperti Ichigo berada di lingkungan _A-list. _

Karena ia tahu, marga Kurosaki tak pernah terdaftar di dalam jejeran nama si darah biru penghuni Istana Noches—kawasan para Kuchiki dan keturunan tak langsung Kuchiki. Intinya, pemuda ini bukanlah termasuk _penghuni luar _Kompleks Kuchiki seperti dirinya. Bukanlah bangsawan.

**Brak!**

"Ceh!"

Seseorang menghantam meja dengan keras. Tindak tanduknya memang selalu tak beretika. Ia memperbaiki bentuk _jambul _yang menjadi daya tarik terkuat dari wajah tampannya.

Si nomor enam dalam jejeran keluarga tak langsung Kuchiki. _Anggota luar_ dari Istana Noches—Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

"Oh, tikus baru," ujarnya tenang seraya menyeringai. "Kau melihatnya, Ulquiorra? Apakah kau tahu dari mana Ginrei-sama memungut bocah ini, heh?"

Si nomor empat—Ulquiorra Schiffer, masih tak jemu juga menikmati sesuatu yang terselip di balik buku paket sejarahnya yang terbuka. Masih dengan wajah _stoic—_seolah ia tak sedang melakukan dosa.

"Kau tertarik padanya, Grimm? Kau terlalu terang-terangan."

Pria blasteran dengan surai secarah langit itu menggebrak meja sekali lagi. "Apa! Kau kira aku homo?" Grimmjow berteriak kencang.

"Kurasa...," jawab Ulquiorra tenang seraya membalik majalah xxx-nya. "Ya."

"Sial! Tutup mulutmu!"

Seorang pria dengan kaca mata kini menimpali. Si nomor dua—Uryuu Ishida.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," katanya tanpa ditanya sembari mengotak-atik layar _tab _miliknya. "Selalu menjadi lulusan terbaik. Pernah memenangkan medali emas pada ajang olahraga renang tingkat nasional, peraih piala bergilir Math-CS di USA, lalu...,"

"Hey hey hey, kau tidak sedang bercanda bukan?" sanggah seseorang datar—si nomor lima—Lisa Yodomaru—bertanya sembari membolak-balik _catalog_ bikini keluaran terbaru yang selalu menjadi incarannya, seolah tidak benar-benar ingin bertanya.

Ishida memperbaiki letak kacamata dengan rupa serius.

"Itulah yang kubaca dari situs resmi data kependudukan Swiss," jeda sejenak kemudian ia kembali mentap layar _tab_-nya. "Dia tinggal di panti asuhan sejak berusia sebelas tahun setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Dia bukan _A-list._"

"Bukan? Ini aneh. Tapi... dia tampan, lagi pula dibalik rambut jingga itu tersimpan otak yang jenius," sahut gadis _toska _yang kini bertumpu dagu mengawasi Ichigo. "Kau bisa tersaingi, _Miss_ Kuchiki," si nomor tiga—Neliel Tu Oderschvank melirik pada gadis yang secara tak langsung dipanggilnya.

Yang bersangkutan hanya diam. Si nomor satu—Kuchiki Rukia—seorang alien yang diadopsi sebagai _A-list _dan bergelar Kuchiki, yang artinya dijadikan bangsawan murni penghuni Kediaman Besar Noches.

Ia hanya memandangi layar _handphone _yang sedari tadi digenggamnya dengan tangan bergetar.

_**Tenanglah dan percayalah padaku. Semua akan baik-baik saja selama kau bersamaku. Aku berjanji.**_

Kuchiki pungutan itu merasa ketakutan. Hanya saja, ia berhasil mengatasi hal tersebut berkat pesan singkat dari kakak terkasihnya. Perkataan pria matang itu benar-benar mampu memadamkan kegundahan hatinya.

"Hey, untuk apa kau berbicara pada sebuah batu, Nel?," seseorang menimpali sembari terkikik—si nomor delapan—Joushiro Senna.

"Ya, benar. Kau membuang-buang waktu berbicara dengan Putri Kutub... Ups! Maaf, Putri Kuchiki maksudku," tambah si nomor sepuluh—Shiba Riruka.

**Brak!**

Seorang pria yang duduk tepat di samping Rukia turut menghantam meja dengan kepalan. Kali ini lebih keras. Si nomor tujuh—Abarai Renji.

"Sibuk mencampuri urusan orang lain, eh? Urusi saja rambut ekor kuda di atas kepala kalian yang norak itu. Ceh! Sungguh menganggu."

Sontak kedua gadis itu saling menatap kunciran lawannya. Kemudian mendengus. Keduanya memang memiliki kunciran kuda di atas rambut mereka. Senna memiliki satu sedangkan Riruka memiliki dua. Mungkin karena itu pula mereka merasa cocok.

"Bisakah kalian diam untuk beberapa saat? Kalian benar-benar sok tahu," tukas si nomor sembilan, Ashido Kano—ketua kelas _A-class._

"Oh, kau sok mengaturku sekarang, eh?" solot Grimmjow yang sedari tadi cukup tenang kini mulai ribut kembali.

Ulquiorra membanting majalah xxx-nya di atas meja dengan masih mempertahakan wajah ekspresifnya. "Maafkan dia, Ketua. Kau tahu, sebenarnya dia juga sangat menyukaimu. Dia berbicara kasar karena ingin menarik perhatianmu."

Grimmjow kembali naik pitam. Sahabat sekaligus kerabatnya itu—Ulquiorra, selalu saja menjodoh-jodohkannya dengan seorang lelaki. Padahal ia tulen pecinta wanita.

"Jangan asal bicara!" pekik Grimmjow berteriak kencang, menghakimi Ulquiorra yang nampak bersenang-senang dengan candaan anehnya.

Di lain pihak. Kurosaki Ichigo masih setia memandangi mangsanya—Kuchiki, yang sedari tadi tersenyum manis mengawasi layar _handphone_.

Meskipun Ichigo tak tahu tentang apa pun di balik benda elektronik itu—ia tetap saja menyeringai tajam.

"Hey, kau! Pendek!" ujar Ichigo bermaksud memanggil Rukia—ia lemah menghafal nama orang.

Kedua mata elang itu memandang aneh Rukia yang tak jua merasa terpanggil oleh dirinya. "Hey, kau, Kuchiki. Aku memanggilmu."

Kini seluruh pasang mata di dalam _A-class_ mengawasi heran si Kuchiki. Seorang _A-list_ penyendiri. Selain karena gelarnya sebagai Kuchiki, gadis itu cenderung pendiam dan enggan bersosialisasi. Bahkan ia tak memiliki teman sama sekali.

Kecuali...

"Apa maumu?" Renji bertanya tanpa diminta, ia melontarkan tantangan pada Ichigo.

Ichigo mengerutkan alis. "Oh... seekor anjing penjaga?" cela Ichigo sembari berjalan mendekati bangku Rukia. "Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu, " lanjutnya saat berdiri tepat di samping tempat duduk Rukia.

Rukia tersentak hebat dan reflek menyembunyikan _handphone _miliknya. Ichigo mencermati perubahan mimik Rukia yang sekarang tengah bermuka dingin. Benar-benar menyerupai Byakuya.

Begitulah, Ichigo membenci benar ekspresi wajah seorang Kuchiki yang memuakkan itu. Benar-benar arogan. Membuat kebencian di dalam rongga dadanya tergali semakin dalam.

"Siapa kau? Apa urusanmu mendatangiku?" ujar Rukia ketus—menampakkan sisinya yang lain—kepribadian Kuchiki yang dikenal benar oleh _anggota luar_—dirinya yang kini amat ketakutan sama sekali tak nampak.

"Hebat," tanggap Ichigo sembari tersenyum miring. "Kau pandai bersandiwara," lanjutnya kemudian merentangkan tangan di antara tubuh tegap Rukia yang masih jua tak gentar pada dirinya.

Ichigo mencondongkan dirinya dan mendekat pada daun telinga Rukia. "Sudah kuputuskan. 240 jam."

Rukia sontak menoleh hingga hidung mereka bersenggolan. Namun dengan cepat pula Rukia menarik kembali kepalanya untuk menjauh—masih tetap mempertahankan ketenangannya.

"Kubuat kau tidur seranjang denganku."

Rukia menatap Ichigo tak percaya. Tangannya mengepal erat dan dadanya bergemutuh hebat. Pria ini sedang mengancam dirinya.

Ichigo menarik tubuh dan kembali berdiri tegap sembari merendahkan dagu, memandang kedua mata Rukia yang melotot asli padanya. Ichigo puas melihat tubuh Rukia membeku seolah ia berhasil menarik setengah jiwa wanita itu keluar bersama kata-katanya.

Benar-benar mengasyikkan. Ia suka dengan permainan ini.

Sembari melonggarkan letak dasi, Kurosaki Ichigo menggerakkan bibir tanpa mengeluarkan sebuah suara. Ia yakin, mata lebar itu pasti mampu menangkap isyarat bibirnya.

Begitu selesai dan puas, Ichigo melangkahkan kaki menjauhi bangku Rukia. Meninggalkan seonggok manusia yang kini terpatung seolah tak bernyawa.

Renji memandang penuh benci ke arah Ichigo. Meskpun ia tak mendengar benar perkataan pria jingga itu, tapi pastilah ia mengerti dari raut ketakutan Rukia. Si pendatang baru itu berbahaya.

"Kau melihatnya?" ujar Grimmjow berbisik pada Ulquiorra.

"Ya, kau terlihat terlalu menyukainya."

Grimmjow menyangga pipi. "Ya, dia menarik. Kurasa ia ingin bermain api dengan si Kuchiki itu."

"Satu-satunya gadis yang tak mampu kau gunakan di atas ranjang? Fantasi gilamu untuk meniduri semua gadis Noches benar-benar membuatku prihatin."

"Ya... setidaknya hal itu bisa membuatku senang. Kau tahu sendiri, hidup di dalam Noches benar-benar membuatku frustasi. Setidaknya aku bisa menghancurkan mereka dari dalam."

"Ya, dan kurasa si jingga itu akan bersaing ketat denganmu. Menurutku, ia juga memiliki misi yang sama denganmu."

"Ya. Tapi, untuk gadis tak seksi sepertinya, untuk apa aku harus bersusah payah seperti ini? Benar-benar merepotkan."

"Kau cukup mengurungkan niat untuk memikat gadis tak seksimu itu. Kurasa si Kuchiki senior benar-benar akan menghanguskanmu jika ia mendengar rencana bodoh itu."

Grimmjow menyeringai tajam. Mengawasi rupa ketakutan seorang Kuchiki yang baru kali ini dilihatnya.

"Maksudmu Byakuya? Duda itu mungkin sengaja memasukkan Rukia ke dalam Kuchiki hanya untuk dinikahinya kan? Ceh, semua juga tahu, Kuchiki murni memiliki tradisi aneh untuk melakukan pernikahan sedarah."

"Byakuya-san dengan Rukia? Kurasa kau salah, kudengar ia sudah dijodohkan dengan Kuchiki yang lain."

Grimmjow tersentak. "Ha? Kuchiki lain? Hanya ada dua Kuchiki yang masih tersisa, Bodoh! Kau mungkin salah dengar."

"Oh ya? Lagi pula itu bukan urusanku," tanggapnya tanpa ekspresi.

Di lain pihak, Ichigo berjalan santai melewati Rangiku sembari melambai. "_Sensei, _pagi ini aku ada urusan penting. Mungkin lain kali saja aku memperkenalkan diri." Ichigo pun lenyap di balik pintu tanpa menghiraukan beberapa pasang mata yang memandangnya aneh.

Rangiku melongo tak percaya. Semua hal terjadi begitu cepat di depan matanya. Ia dipermainkan oleh murid pindahan itu. Yang tiba-tiba saja lenyap setelah berbisik-bisik ria dengan salah satu siswi tercintanya.

"_Sensei!_"

"Dasar sial! Rugi aku memanggilnya tampan. Kutarik apa yang sudah kukatakan, dasar bocah menyebalkan!"

"_Sensei!_"

Rangiku terus saja mengomel sembari melipat tangan tepat di bawah payudaranya yang besar. Padahal sedari tadi Renji terus-terusan memanggil namanya.

"_Sensei!_"

Rangiku menoleh, "Apa? Kau lagi, ada apa kau memanggilku terus-terusan, hah?" Rangiku menyikapi dengan ketus.

"Lihatlah, _Sensei. _Sesuatu terjadi pada Rukia. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sama sekali," tukas Renji panik.

Rangiku berdecak pinggang sejenak kemudian mendesah. Ia tidak menyangka Kurosaki Ichigo bisa membuat seorang putri Kuchiki kehilangan kesadaran seperti ini.

_**240 jam lagi. Kita akan bercinta. Kubuat kau tergila-gila padaku melebihi Byakuya.**_

"_Dia mengetahuinya. Bagaimana mungkin dia mengetahuinya? Apakah dia hanya menggertakku? Nii-sama, apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

**xXx**

Alunan simfoni indah yang menguar dari gesekan violin, pijatan_ tuts_ piano serta tiupan _flute, _menemani sepasang aristrokat Kuchiki yang kini tengah berjalan anggun melewati para tamu undangan di aula besar istana mereka.

Kuchiki Rukia dengan busana putih bergemerlap, cukup elegan—menampakkan punggung putih halusnya yang kini tengah dirangkul mesra oleh seorang pria tangguh dengan setelan tuxedo yang sungguh membuat aura kebangsawanannya mampu mencekik leher setiap orang yang menatap ke arahnya.

Terlebih para wanita, mereka seolah kesusahan menghirup udara karena terpesona—karisma seorang Kuchiki Byakuya bukanlah hal yang bisa diremehkan.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu, Rukia? Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu."

Rukia menggeleng sembari menatap rapuh pijakan kakinya yang mengkilap. "Tidak," katanya samar. "Aku tidak lapar."

Byakuya menangkap keganjalan dari kekasih ilegalnya tersebut. Ia mengeratkan rangkulan pada pinggang ramping adiknya hingga tak sadar sedikit meremas—bentuk kekawatirannya.

"Kau tak perlu cemas," kata Byakuya tenang. "Kau hanya perlu menjaga hatimu untukku, Rukia. Dan saat itulah aku akan tetap mempertahankanmu."

Rukia memandang Byakuya dengan penuh kasih. Kata-kata itu begitu hangat, merasuk hingga ke dalam bagian terkecil dari sel-sel tubuhnya. Menciptakan getaran yang aneh pada jantungnya. Gelombang kasih di hatinya membuatnya benar-benar tenang.

"_Nii-sama_," panggil Rukia halus. "Bisakah kau menyisihkan waktumu malam nanti?"

Ajakan bercinta? Mungkin. Byakuya bukanlah pria bodoh yang tak mampu menafsirkan nada dan pancaran mendayu dari seorang wanita seperti Rukia. Ia juga seorang pujangga yang mengerti seluk-beluk seorang mantan gadis yang menginginkan sebuah kesenagan ekstrim saat sesuatu menganggu otaknya.

Byakuya meraih pipi Rukia dan mengelusnya. "Tentu."

Pipi itu merona dengan indahnya. Dan Byakuya hanya mampu tersenyum dengan otak yang dipenuhi fantasi untuk bercintanya nanti. Ia tahu, remaja seperti Rukia pastilah kecanduan dengan hal itu—dan Byakuya hanya perlu memuaskannya.

"Oi, Byakuya-boo!" seseorang bersurai indigo panjang itu berhasil memutuskan kontak mata antara Byakuya dan adiknya.

Lantas dengan perlahan Byakuya membalik tubuh. "Oh, kau, Yoruichi."

Seorang keturunan tak langsung Kuchiki yang ikut diundang dalam meriahnya pesta Noches. Shihouin Yoruichi, sahabat sejak kecil seorang Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Bisakah kau meluangkan waktu sebentar untukku? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu," ajak Yoruichi sembari menepuk bahu Byakuya.

Byakuya mengangguk kemudian beralih menghadap adik kecilnya. "Sebaiknya aku mengantarmu pulang. Kurasa dia akan menahanku cukup lama untuk tidak berada di sampingmu."

Rukia mengangguk. "Aku bisa kembali sendiri, _Nii-sama. _Bukakah tempat pesta ini tidak terlalu jauh dari kediamanku? Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin?"

Rukia mendesah. Kakaknya ini lumayan menyebalkan juga. "Tentu saja, _Nii-sama. _Aku akan baik-baik saja," ia meyakinkan. "Aku permisi, Yoruichi-sensei."

Yoruichi mengulas senyum lebarnya sembari melambaikan tangan. Mereka menatap tubuh kecil Rukia yang dengan perlahan pergi meninggalkan ruang pesta. Setelah Rukia benar-benar lenyap, Yoruichi maju selangkah untuk merangkul Byakuya.

"Sungguh menyakitkan. Dia semakin mirip dengan Hisana."

Byakuya memejamkan mata dan memilih untuk tetap diam.

"Kurasa kau tersiksa dengan terus berada di samping muridku itu. Apakah aku salah?"

Byakuya meraih tangan Yoruichi yang tersampir di bahunya. Melepaskan rangkulan sahabat karibnya itu. "Kau benar. Aku berdosa."

Yoruichi yang merasa aneh dengan nada Byakuya kini memandang aneh sang pria yang terlihat cukup muram. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Byakuya membuang wajah. Sebenarnya, di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia merasa telah menodai kekukuhan hatinya pada mendiang sang istri. Ia mengkhianati Hisana dengan cara menodai adik yang seharusnya ia lindungi. Mempermainkan Rukia dengan cinta semunya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak salah mengangkat Rukia sebagai adikku. Dengan begitu aku bisa melindunginya. Dia adalah titipan Hisana."

Dalam hati Byakuya benar-benar mengutuk ucapannya. Benar-benar picik. Padahal ia ingin menguasai Rukia untuk dirinya sendiri. Dengan begitu ia berhasil melewati fase depresi beratnya saat kehilangan seorang Hisana. Tepatnya, Rukia adalah obat paling mujarap yang mampu menenangkannya.

"Ya, untunglah Ginrei _jii-sama _menemukan Rukia dan menjadikannya seorang Kuchiki. Aku ingat, kau benar-benar memprihatinkan saat kehilangan Hisana. Hanya Rukia yang mampu menggantikannya. Benar kan?"

"Ya, aku tidak akan kehilangan Hisana untuk kedua kalinya."

Yoruichi mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja. Itulah sifat aslimu. Aku tak menduga, kau melanggar aturan dengan menikahi non-bangsawan seperti Hisana. Kau hebat berhasil lepas dari tradisi pernikahan sedarah Kuchiki."

Yoruichi tertawa sejenak. Tak lama kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu yang amat penting.

"Jika kau tidak mematuhi tradisi itu, lantas siapa yang akan melakukannya? Bukankah setiap Kuchiki harus mempertahankan kemurnian mereka?"

Byakuya mulai gelisah. Pertanyaan itu seolah menusuk tepat di dalam rongga dadanya. "Ya, jika tidak melakukannya, namaku akan dihanguskan dari silsilah Kuchiki."

"Maksudmu... Kuchiki Isshin? Ya, dia yang memulai untuk menentang tradisi itu. Kurasa itu tidak berlaku lagi. _Jii-sama _menyesal telah mengusir anaknya sendiri, bukan? Pantas kau bisa menikahi Hisana."

Byakuya menatap seorang pelayan yang kini menawarinya sebuah nampan berisi gelas-gelas ramping dengan anggur merah di dalamnya. Pria itu melamun untuk sejenak. "Tradisi itu akan berlangsung untuk memulihkan nama Kuchiki Isshin."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanggap Yoruichi sembari meraih dua gelas anggur di hadapannya.

Byakuya menatap Yoruichi serius. Hingga wanita baya itu pun mengerutkan alisnya pertanda heran.

"Anak tunggal Kuchiki Isshin telah kembali. Dan Rukia akan menikah dengannya."

Yoruichi tersentak. "Kau serius? Putra Kuchiki Isshin?" ujarnya hampir berteriak. "Dia ada di sini? Bisa kau tunjukkan dimana pangeran terbuang itu sekarang?" lanjut Yoruichi yang dengan cepat mencari sosok yang mungkin berada seruang dengannya saat ini.

Byakuya tak menghiraukannya. Benar-benar mengganggu.

Pangeran terbuang? Byakuya benar-benar muak mendengarnya.

**xXx**

Rukia meniti setapak demi setapak pahatan batu yang menuntun sepasang telapak kaki menuju kediamannya. Mungkin ia harus bersabar untuk menunggu si kakak hingga larut malam.

Ia cukup rindu. Karena keberadaan Byakuya cukup terbatas untuk selalu berada di sisinya. Pria itu—penerus Kuchiki—seorang duda tampan yang harus menghabiskan lebih dari separuh waktunya untuk bekerja. Cukup menyebalkan, karena remaja sepertinya memerlukan perhatian yang tak sedikit.

Keegoisan untuk selalu ditemani oleh Byakuya membuatnya cukup terganggu, iri dan cemburu oleh siapa pun yang mencuri keberadaan Byakuya darinya. Ini tak wajar, ia mulai mengenal racun dunia itu—cinta—benar-benar membuat emosi hatinya tak menentu.

"Kau terlihat marah. Ada sesuatu yang menganggumu?"

Suara itu. Nada licik itu berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Rukia. Lantas dengan cepat ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Berharap tidak benar-benar menemukan sosok pria yang tak ingin ia temui untuk sekarang. Berharap suara itu adalah hasil kekalutan otaknya dan tidak nyata.

"Kau sedang mencariku? Atau mungkin... kau ingin melakukan hal itu sekarang? Kau cukup berani mendekati daerah kekuasaanku."

Rukia tersentak dan langsung membalik tubuh. Benar-benar sial, karena terlalu hanyut dengan angan di dalam otaknya ia tak sadar telah melangkah menuju arah yang salah. Begitu menyadarinya, dengan cepat Rukia bersiap untuk melarikan diri, karena ia tahu, sosok yang sedari tadi tidak mampu dilihatnya kini berdiri menjulang tepat di belakang tubuhnya.

Bukan Kurosaki Ichigo jika ia membiarkan begitu saja mangsa yang sudah dengan suka rela memasuki area kekuasaannya kabur dengan mudah.

Wilayah Barat Noches adalah tempat tinggalnya. Meskipun Rukia belum masuk ke dalam kediamannya, sudahlah pasti Rukia akan menuju ke sana bukan? Dan itu adalah kesalahan terbesar seorang Kuchiki Rukia.

"Tertangkap!"

Ichigo merangkul pinggang Rukia dari belakang. Dan dengan cepat membungkam bibir Rukia dengan telapak tangan agar tidak berteriak karena perbuatannya. Wanita kecil itu meronta, tapi hal itu percuma, Ichigo tak mungkin melepas tangkapannya itu.

"Baiklah... Akan kuapakan kau malam ini?" bisik Ichigo dengan nada nakal sembari menggelitik mesra perut Rukia dengan tangannya yang lain.

Mengetahui Rukia tetap saja mencoba lepas darinya, membuat semangat Ichigo untuk mempermainkan objek temuannya itu semakin bertambah.

"Perlukah aku mengikatmu agar kau patuh padaku, Kuchiki?" ujarnya ringan membalik tubuh Rukia untuk berhadapan dengannya seraya tetap membungkam mulut dan mengunci tubuh Rukia.

"Kau ingin aku mengikatmu dengan cara seperti apa, hn? Kau ingin di sini atau... di atas ranjangku?"

Rukia benar-benar ketakutan. Ia tak berkutik sama sekali. Pemuda itu mematikan gerak tubuhnya. Bahkan untuk bernapas ia nampak kesusahan. Rukia benar-benar tak mampu menghadari lelaki ini—yang begitu berbahaya dan nekat—pria pertama yang begitu agresif terhadapnya—membuat jantung Rukia berdebar melebihi batas normal sebuah ketakutan. Kali ini sungguh berbeda.

"Kau terlihat sangat senang tertangkap olehku. Kau pucat," canda Ichigo sembari mendekatkan wajah, merasa bangga berhasil melumpuhkan Kuchiki Rukia.

Namun sayang, bertepatan dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu, tubuh Rukia mendadak lemas, pandangannya kabur dan kelopak matanya perlahan mulai terpejam. Dan tak lama kemudian sesuatu mengalir perlahan melalui lubang hidung Rukia. Membuat Ichigo tersentak.

Lantas Ichigo melepaskan kurungan tubuhnya pada Rukia. Mundur selangkah untuk menjauhi korbannya.

"Ka-kau, ada apa dengan...,"

Belum sempat Ichigo menuntaskan pertanyaannya. Tubuh Rukia ambruk di atas tanah. Menyisakan keterkejutan Ichigo yang masih setia berdiri di tempat tanpa melakukan apa pun untuk membantu si wanita yang sudah tak berdaya.

Ichigo pernah melihat kejadian seperti ini. Ia tahu sesuatu terjadi pada wanita di depannya. Namun entah mengapa tubuhnya tak mampu bergerak. Ia hanya bisa berjalan mundur seolah ketakutan.

"I-Ibu...?"

**Bersambung**

* * *

Masih adakah yang mengingat fic ini? _Hell yeah..._maklumi saja para autor pemalas seperti kami. Berharap masih ada yang menanti kelanjutan FIC Persaingan Antara Kelabu VS Senja ini. Maaf ya, Readers. Saya benar-benar sibuk dengan _My Real World, _malah 50 laporan benar-benar belum saya selesaikan, eh malah nulis nih fic. Gomennasai ne...

* * *

**Arigatou An' Mata Ashita**

**R****P**

**E****L**

**V****E**

**I****A**

**E****S**

**W****E**


End file.
